Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Wolfterra
Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że to tylko opowiadanie i moje relacje z innymi nie muszą być takie jak tu opisuje ;) Rozdział 1 Dzień nie zapowiadał się niezwykle. Na polu było chłodno. Niechętnie wstałam ze swojego łóżka i otworzyłam okno. Rześkie powietrze oblało moją twarz. Oparłam się rękami o parapet i przymknęłam oczy. Znalazłam się teraz w swoistym raju. Od zawsze kochałam naturę i wszystko co z nią związane. Rześkie poranki dawały mi energię na cały dzień. Nagle coś odwróciło moją uwagę i wyrwało mnie z błogostanu. Cichy ruch. Szelest, którego inni nie byliby w stanie usłyszeć. Błyskawicznie otworzyłam oczy i popatrzyłam w stronę dźwięku. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie dostrzegłam nic, ale po chwili... Tak, to był kot. Zaczęłam mu się przyglądać i nie wiedzieć czemu wpadłam we wściekłość. Miałam ochotę go zabić. Jedyne co mnie powstrzymywało to fakt, że moje mieszkanie znajdowało się na piętrze. Mieszkałam w nim sama, mimo tego, że miałam dopiero 17 lat. Gapiłabym się dalej na tego kota, ale ulicą zaczęli przechodzić uczniowie z mojego liceum. Szybko cofnęłam się w głąb pokoju. Niezbyt lubiłam towarzystwo innych ludzi... zwłaszcza osób z mojego liceum. Niechętnie się ubrałam i pobiegłam do szkoły. Byłam już spóźniona. Lekcje dawno się zaczęły. Wbiegłam do sali biologicznej, bo właśnie ten przedmiot teraz miałam. Wbiegniecie tam było jednak z mojej strony błędem. Stałam teraz zdyszana prawie na środku sali. Nauczyciel zmierzył mnie złowrogim spojrzeniem. Później skierował swój wzrok na resztę klasy. - Przypomnijcie mi następnym razem, żebym wystosował pannie Moon specjalne zaproszenie. Cała klasa zaczęła się śmiać, a ja stałam na środku ze spuszczoną głową. Nauczyciel spojrzał na mnie. - Czy do ławki też potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia?- zapytał kpiąco. Ten jego uśmieszek i sposób w jaki to powiedział tylko wyprowadziły mnie z równowagi. Nie chciałam jednak dać tego po sobie poznać. Upokorzona udałam się do ławki. Szłam pogrążona w myślach i nie zauważyłam, że jeden z chłopaków podstawił mi nogę. Lekko się zachwiałam i posłałam mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Byłam teraz wściekła. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że zaraz moja złość przerodzi się w zdziwienie. Rozdział 2 - Słyszeliście?- krzyknął nagle na całą klasę. Wszyscy spojrzeli zdziwieni na niego i na mnie. - Ona na mnie zawarczała!- krzyknął. Byłam zdruzgotana. Ja zawarczałam? Nie miałam jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo poczułam dziwne kłucie w nadgarstku. Popatrzyłam na swoją dłoń. Wydawało mi się... Ona była jakaś ciemna. Wyglądała jakby kłębił się na niej czarny dym. Szybko zakryłam ją rękawem i wybiegłam z klasy. W całej szkole były jeszcze lekcję, więc mogłam swobodnie przemknąć przez korytarz. Dość szybko dotarłam do celu swojej podróży- szkolnej toalety. Weszłam do środka i popatrzyłam w lustro. Trudno było w nim cokolwiek dostrzec. Lustro było stare. Przez długi czas jaki spędziło w szkole zdążyło już zajść żółtym nalotem. W dodatku wyglądało jakby nie było myte od dobrych kilku tygodni. Zaczęłam dokładniej się sobie przyglądać. Nie zauważałam nic szczególnego... Może poza tym, że wokół mnie unosił się jakby dym, a moje tęczówki zaczęły przybierać czerwony kolor. ~ Co się ze mną dzieje?- zapytałam się w myślach. Podeszłam bliżej lustra. Chwile przyglądałam się swojej twarzy, aż nagle nawiedziło mnie dziwne uczucie. Coś dało mi sygnał, że mam otworzyć usta. Na początku uznałam ten impuls za czystą głupotę, ale później jednak uległam instynktowi. Powoli otworzyłam usta i doznałam szoku. Ja miałam... kły? Takie same jak u psów. Nie wiedziałam w tym momencie czy mam się śmiać czy może płakać. Byłam przerażona! Nie mógł mnie w takim stanie nikt zobaczyć! Ale nie mogłam uciec ze szkoły. Spróbowałam się uspokoić i wyszłam na korytarz. Niestety miałam pecha. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Na korytarzu zaroiło się od ludzi. Chciałam zniknąć w tłumie, ale moje czarno-czerwone włosy utrudniały mi zadanie. - Co jest piesku? Zgubiłaś kosteczkę?- usłyszałam od dwóch chłopaków ze starszego roku. Nagle wszyscy zebrani zaczęli się śmiać. Szybko przedarłam się przez tłum i wybiegłam ze szkoły. Puściłam się szybkim biegiem przed siebie. Łzy napływały mi do oczu, jednak teraz na to nie zważałam. Zatrzymałam się na środku ulicy. Nie chciałam się tam zatrzymywać, ale coś kazało mi stanąć. Usłyszałam, nadjeżdżające auto. Byłam przerażona. Nie miałam najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę. Myślałam, że to koniec. Po policzku spłynęła mi ostatnia łza. Przymknęłam oczy i czekałam na pisk opon i zderzenie. Jednak to się tak nie skończyło. Coś kazało mi odskoczyć. Nie panowałam nad własnym ciałem. Moja zwinność mnie poraziła. Zachowywałam się jak nie ja. Gdy byłam już cała i zdrowa po drugiej stronie ulicy, jakieś dziecko patrzyło na mnie z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Szybko się wycofałam. Gdy byłam już poza zasięgiem wzroku chłopca, pościłam się biegiem. Nie ważne gdzie. Byleby daleko stąd. Nagle jednak stanęłam. Dotarłam nad jakieś jezioro. Popatrzyłam na swoje nogi, a później za siebie. Miasto zostawiłam daleko za sobą. ~ Od kiedy potrafię tak szybko biegać? Moje myśli teraz zmieniły się w jeden wielki, nieuporządkowany zgiełk. Popatrzyłam na niebo. Było na nim niewiele chmur. Rozglądnęłam się dookoła. Nie było tu nic nadzwyczajnego. Coś jednak kazało mi podejść bliżej... Próbowałam się poruszyć, jednak gdy tylko zrobiłam krok w tamtą stronę, zaczął mnie przeszywać ogromny ból. Moja głowa pulsowała. Myślałam, że zaraz zginę. Padłam na kolana. Łzy automatycznie napłynęły mi do oczu. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Byłam wytrzymała, ale to mnie przerosło. Osunęłam się na ziemie. Przez moment próbowałam walczyć, ale nie dałam rady. Przymknęłam oczy i straciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością. Rozdział 3 Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Było tu bardzo jasno... za jasno. To światło mnie oślepiło. Podniosłam powoli głowę. Moje oczy po jakimś czasie przyzwyczaiły się do blasku dnia. Rozglądnęłam się dookoła. ~ Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytałam się w myślach. Nie miałam pojęcia co to za miejsce. Nigdy tu nie byłam. Było tu zbyt jasno. Wszędzie walały się kolorowe skały, kwiaty i... i ogromne grzyby? Ja chyba jeszcze nie odzyskałam przytomności... Nie odzyskałam przytomności?! Zaraz co się właściwie stało? Ja... ja nic nie pamiętam. Spróbowałam wstać i przeżyłam szok. Nie stoję teraz na dwóch nogach, lecz na czterech łapach... wilczych łapach, a przynajmniej tak sądzę. Czemu jestem teraz wilkiem?! Oglądnęłam się za siebie. Miałam ogon... Tak, ogon. To takie upokarzające. Chociaż z drugiej strony mam wielką ochotę go gonić. Zaczęłam wpatrywać się w swój ogon. Po chwili jednak się ocknęłam i odwróciłam łeb. Nie mogę sobie na takie coś pozwolić. W końcu jestem nastolatką, a nie psem. Dobra. Koniec użalania się nad sobą. Chce wrócić do swojego domu, ale ja już raczej nie mam domu. Jestem teraz wilkiem. Wilki mieszkają chyba w norach. Eh... Potrzebny mi plan. Plan... Mam! Zmienić się znowu w dziewczynę i wrócić do domu. Jaki prosty plan... Szkoda tylko, że nie mam pojęcia jak go wykonać! Ja nawet nie wiem dlaczego zmieniłam się w wilka, a co dopiero jak odmienić się z powrotem w dziewczynę. Mogłabym nadal stać załamana w miejscu i użalać się nad sobą, ale postanowiłam coś zrobić. Powoli podeszłam do jakiegoś jeziorka. Zaczęłam przyglądać się swojemu odbiciu. Jasno niebieskie oczy, wilczy pysk i białe futro. Siedziałam ze zwieszonym łbem. Pogrążyłam się w myślach jednak moje ucho automatycznie się przekręciło. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić. Schować się czy może zostać w miejscu. Chciałam posłuchać instynktu i uciec, ale "coś" mi na to nie pozwalało. Tym "czymś" było dziwne uczucie, że nic mi nie grozi.Pozostałam w bezruchu. Siedziałam i patrzyłam w tafle jeziora. Mimo iż przepełniało mnie uczucie pozornego bezpieczeństwa, zostałam sparaliżowana strachem. Po odgłosach mogłam stwierdzić, że właściciel kroków jest niedaleko. Usłyszałam jak postać wyłonił się z rosnących nieopodal krzewów. Sądząc po dźwięku była to wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna. Instynkt ciągle dawał mi o sobie znać. Chciałam się obrócić, ale gdy tylko wykonałam niewielki ruch usłyszałam dźwięk ładowanego akceleratora przy broni. - Nie ruszaj się!- krzyknęła dziewczyna- Jeden ruch, a zatopię w tobie swoje kły. - Po prostu świetnie- wymamrotałam pod nosem. - Kto tu jest?!- krzyknęła donośniej nieznajoma. - Czyżby rozumiała to co mówię? Obróciłam delikatnie głowę i kontem oka spojrzałam na nią. Nie jestem pewna czym ona była. Miała czerwone tęczówki i usta pomalowane na czarno. Jej cera wyglądała jak normalna ludzka cera. Jedno mnie w niej zdziwiło. Miała bardzo długie czarno-czerwone włosy. Czarny kolor panował nawet na jej stroju. Miała czarną bluzkę z rękawem do łokci i wysokim kołnierzem i czarne jeansy. Na nogach miała czarne kozaki. Dziewczyna nerwowo rozglądała się dookoła. Chciałam jej powiedzieć, żeby dała mi spokój... ewentualnie, żeby przestała próbować mnie zabić. Jednak gdy tylko otworzyłam swój wilczy pysk, obraz przede mną zaczął stawać się szary. Nic już nie miało koloru. Zaczęłam się nerwowo rozglądać. Nie mogłam wiele dostrzec, bo nie dość, że wszystko było szare to jeszcze stawało się rozmyte. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Miałam ochotę zacząć panikować. Zanim jednak zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, poczułam ogromny ból z tyłu łba. Jakby ktoś przywalił mi cegłówką w głowę. Miałam ochotę paść na ziemie i się nie podnosić, ale nie byłam pewna czy wtedy nie zjadłaby mnie moja nowa znajoma. Musiałam się jakoś trzymać, ale ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Całe moje ciało zaczęło się trząść. Nie mogłam dać rady tego kontrolować. Kontem oka rzuciłam na nieznajomą. Patrzył się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Wyglądała niepozornie, ale sama powiedziała, że zatopi we mnie kły. To mogą być moje ostatnie chwile. Nagle moja pozorna kontrola nad moim ciałem ustała. Obraz przed moimi oczami stał się zupełnie biały. Przewróciłam się na ziemie. To, że siedziałam blisko jeziorka jednak utrudniało sprawę. Mój łeb znalazł się pod wodą. Tyle pamiętam. Później odpłynęłam. Rozdział 4 Obudziłam się. Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Nie ma obok mnie mojej nowej "znajomej"... Zaczynam się bać. Przeszywa mnie uczucie, że ktoś na mnie patrzy. Powoli rozglądam się dookoła. Nie mogę jednak nikogo dostrzec. Miejsce w którym jestem jest jakieś mroczne... ciemny las. Przechodzę obok drzew. Nie widzę nic ciekawego, ale nagle... widzę jakiś pozorny ruch. Ogromne zwierze. Sylwetka jakby wilka... ale jakaś większa. Strach mnie paraliżuje. Staram zachowywać się ciszej, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi tego stworzenia. Jednak jest za późno. Nadepnęłam na coś wywołując niewielki hałas... pozornie nie słyszalny szelest... Pozornie... Wilk z pewnością to usłyszał. Zniknął mi z pola widzenia... jednak nie na długo. Poczułam na plecach ciepły oddech i usłyszałam ciche warczenie. Delikatnie obróciłam się do tyłu. Ogromny czarny wilk z niebieskimi oczami. Nie byłam pewna co mam zrobić. Instynkt przejął nade mną kontrolę... Skupiłam się na świetle i pierwszy raz z własnej woli zamieniłam się w białego wilka... Biały wilk... a może Light Wolf? Tak nazwę tą przemianę Light Wolf... a tamtą drugą? Tamta druga będzie się nazywać.... Dark Wolf... Idealne nazwy, ale wrócę już do rzeczywistości i zagrożenia, które na mnie czyha. Ten wilk był dużo większy ode mnie w postaci wilczycy. Zaczęła ogarniać mnie panika. On w każdej chwili mógł się na mnie rzucić. Staliśmy w bezruchu i przyglądaliśmy się sobie. Wielki czarny wilk nagle przyjął pozycję obronną. Nie myśląc długo uczyniłam to samo. Wilk skoczył w moją stronę. Zaczęła się walka, której nie miałam szans wygrać. Był za silny i za wielki. Ostatkiem sił próbowałam się bronić, ale było to bezskuteczne... bezcelowe. Darker Wolf (tak go nazwałam, bo był dużo większy i silniejszy od mojego Dark Wolf) chwycił mnie za nogę i wyrzucił w powietrze. Moje ciało bezwładnie wzbiło się w górę. Nie byłam w stanie już nic zrobić. Nie miałam sił. Spadłam na ziemie. Bolesny upadek spowodował przemianę w człowieka. Zaczęłam zwijać się z bólu. Czarny wilk podszedł do mnie. Delikatnie trącił mnie pyskiem, aby sprawdzić czy żyje. Mój oddech stał się szybki i bardzo płytki... Nadmiar adrenaliny krążył w moich żyłach... Moja głowa pulsowała... Czułam, że to koniec. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Wilk chciał zatopić we mnie swoje kły, ale tego nie zrobił. Zaczął patrzeć się w stronę ogromnego grzyba. Ostatkiem sił obróciłam głowę w tamtą stronę. Stał tam ten chłopak. Niebiesko-czarna rozsunięta bluza. Czarne dresowe spodnie... Nareszcie nie miał kaptura. Mogłam dostrzec jego średniej długości, poszarpane włosy. Był on blondynem. Na jego czarnej bluzce w świetle... migających robali?... połyskiwały srebrne zdobienia. Chłopak delikatnie przysunął się w moją stronę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na jego szyi pobłyskuje srebrny kieł. Tajemniczy osobnik chwycił za swój blaster... bo to chyba był blaster. Wycelował we mnie i strzelił. Rozdział 5 Siadłam na ziemi cała zalana potem. Rozglądnęłam się dookoła. Nie byłam już w lesie. Obok mnie klęczała Narumi i jakiś chłopak. Zmierzyłam go spojrzeniem. Wyglądał na 17 lat. Miał krótkie, czarne, rozczochrane włosy. Jego ubiór nie był nadzwyczajny. Miał czarną koszulkę i niebieski jeansy. Jedyna nadzwyczajna rzecz w nim to jego blaster. na jego rękojeści pisało "Defender Slipstream XVS". Broń była czarna. Gdzie nie gdzie połyskiwały na nim srebrne segmenty. - Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała cicho Narumi. - Nie, nic.- odpowiedziałam, patrząc na chłopaka. Nieznajomy podszedł do mnie i podał mi rękę. Niechętnie ją chwyciłam. Pomógł mi wstać, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłam się utrzymać na nogach. Jego dotyk mnie osłabiał. Z każdą chwilą czułam coraz większą pustkę... wszechogarniający mrok. Chciałam mu wyrwać swoją rękę ale nie miałam na to sił. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie... Widziałam jak niewyraźnie podniosły mu się kąciki ust. - Jack- zawołał chłopak, który wyszedł na próg sklepu. Jack natychmiast mnie pościł i poszedł w stronę budynku. - Nie gorączkuj się Vaoru... Przecież się nie pali.- powiedział spokojnie Jack. Blondyn posłał mi długie spojrzenie. Dopiero teraz mnie uderzyło... Tajemniczy chłopak, którego tak często widziałam w... nawet nie wiem co to było, stoi teraz w moim zasięgu. Może się od niego czegoś dowiem? Może nareszcie ktoś mi coś wyjaśni? Zanim otrząsnęłam się z myśli chłopak zdążył zniknąć mi z pola widzenia. Popatrzyłam na Narumi. Nastolatka bezwiednie wpatrywała się w Jack'a. Jej mina świadczyła o tym, że czymś się martwiła. Normalnie zaczęłabym się zastanawiać o czym nie wiem, ale nie dziś. Dzisiaj byłam pochłonięta wszystkim co mnie otaczało... wszystkim, ale najbardziej tą tajemnicą... Ten chłopak był tajemniczy, ale za razem intrygujący i wciągający. Chciałam dowiedzieć się o nim więcej. Szybko chwyciłam za rękę ciągle zamyśloną Narumi i pociągnęłam ją za sobą do wnętrza sklepu. Drzwi były otwarte. Powoli weszłyśmy. Wnętrze było ciemne i niezbyt przyjemne. W powietrzu poczułam zapach stęchlizny. Nie byłam pewna czy nie zawodzi mnie mój węch. W końcu byłam bardzo głodna. Nie jadłam... właściwie to nie pamiętam odkąd nie jadłam. Nie miałam jednak w tym momencie czasu na użalanie się nad sobą. Rozglądnęłam się po wnętrzu. Nigdzie nie było Vaoru. Rzuciłam przelotne spojrzenie na Narumi. Dziewczyna stała teraz przy ladzie i rozmawiała z Jack'iem. Powoli podeszłam do nich. - Jaki był twój pierwszy blaster?- zapytał chłopak. - Ja... ja nie miałam blastera- odparłam niepewnie. - Nie miałaś?- zapytał zdziwiony. - No bo widzisz... Jej rodzice bardzo zapatrzyli się w Shane'a i to jaki wzór daje w naszej krainie. Sabrina złożyła przysięgę. Po blaster mogła sięgnąć dopiero w 17 urodziny. Po Narumi widać było, że to co mówi to kompletna improwizacja. Chłopak jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Patrzył w moją stronę. Mogłabym przysiądź, że na mnie warknął, ale niestety to nie było możliwe. To zwykły chłopak... przynajmniej tak myślę. - No więc co z tym blasterem?- wyrwała go z zamyślenia Yuuki. - Znajdę coś dla niej. Chłopak się do mnie uśmiechnął. Jego uśmiech wydał mi się jednak nieszczery. Jack poszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Ogarnęło mnie wszechobecne uczucie strachu... Ten niepokój był coraz silniejszy. Chłopak w końcu wrócił. Podszedł do mnie i podał mi jakieś nieduże pudełko. Delikatnie je wzięłam. Popatrzyłam na chłopaka. - Masz tu zestaw na dobry początek. - Na dobry początek?- zapytałam zdziwiona. Popatrzyłam na pudełko. Nieduże... niezbyt ciężkie. Co mogło w nim być? Chłopak chyba zauważył moje zawahanie, bo wziął ode mnie pudełko i postawił je na ladzie. Rzucił kontem oka na mnie i ustawił się tak żeby zasłonić mi przedmioty znajdujące się w tej "tajemniczej" paczce. Zaglądnęłam delikatnie na niego. Chłopak nagle się obrócił. W ręce trzymał dziwny czarny przedmiot. Podszedł do mnie i delikatnie odgarnął mi włosy z prawego ramienia. Delikatnie się odchyliłam i rzuciłam na niego zdziwione spojrzenie. - Nie denerwuj się tak... Nic ci nie zrobię. Rozdział 6 Wydał mi się jakiś spokojniejszy niż przedtem. Postanowiłam mu zaufać. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie. Powoli zamontował mi na ramieniu coś. To "coś" okazało się być ochraniaczem. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, a potem na Narumi. - Dałem jej zestaw standardowy: ochraniacz na ramie, blaster i pas z wnykami. - Dzięki.- odparła nastoletnia wampirzyca.- Ile za to zapłacimy? - Po przyjacielsku spuszczę wam z ceny. Zapłacicie 50 sztuk złota. Narumi kiwnęła głową. Chłopak wyciągnął z pudełka jakiś pas ze... słoikami? Podszedł z pasem do mnie. Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. Klęknął naprzeciwko mnie i zapiął mi pas. Jego delikatny dotyk wysysał ze mnie energię. Wstał i popatrzył na mnie. Delikatnie się zachwiałam. Zrobiło mi się słabo, ale nie chciałam dać tego po sobie poznać. Popatrzyłam na Narumi. W oczach dziewczyny zobaczyłam niewyraźną iskierkę przerażenia. Podeszła do mnie. - Jack daj mi jej blaster, bo musimy już iść.- powiedziała stanowczo. Zerknęłam na chłopaka. Znowu poczułam dziwne uczucie strachu. Narumi podeszła do Jacka i dała mu złoto. Wróciła do mnie z blasterem i wyszłyśmy ze sklepu. Gdy byłyśmy już na zewnątrz, Yuuki podała mi blaster. Zerknęłam na nią kontem oka. - Chodź gdzieś usiąść- powiedziała zanim zdążyłam się odezwać. Przytaknęłam. Zaczęłyśmy iść przez jakiś las. Nagle poczułam, że do mojej wnyki coś się gramoli. Uczucie strachu zaczęło wzrastać. Zerknęłam na pas. Do mojej wnyki właził jakiś biało-niebieski robal. Płonącego robala już widziałam, ale co może robić taki jasno niebiesko-biały robal. Gdy był już w środku odpięłam wnyke od pasa. Podniosłam ją na wysokość oczu. Stworzonko popatrzyło na mnie z lekkim strachem. - Spokojnie mały... Nic ci nie zrobię. Robal wskoczył mi na dłoń. Wyglądał dziwnie. Szybko podbiegłam do Narumi. - Patrz co mam! - Strachoduch?- zapytała zdziwiona- Skąd go masz? - Sam do mnie przyszedł... Nie miałyśmy gdzieś siąść?- zapytałam chcąc uniknąć tłumaczenia o rasie robaka i jego umiejętnościach. Wydawało mi się to nie potrzebne. Nie chciałem tu zostawać długo, a na dodatek wszystko wolałam "odkryć" sama, bo w końcu zawsze robię wszystko po swojemu. Rozdział 7 - Tak, miałyśmy.- odparła cicho. Nagle się zatrzymała. Popatrzyłam na nią lekko zdziwiona. Nastoletnia wampirzyca usiadła na ziemi. Nadal byłam lekko zdziwiona jej zachowaniem. - Siadasz?- zapytała, patrząc na mnie. Popatrzyłam na nią. O mój policzek połasił się mój nowy robak. Siadłam po turecku naprzeciwko Narumi i popatrzyłam na nią. Strachoduch, bo tak chyba wcześniej nazwała go Yuuki, znowu połasił się o mój policzek. - On chce dostać imię.- powiedziała cicho Narumi. -Imię? To im się nadaje imiona?- zapytałam, drapiąc malucha po główce. - Tak. Śluzaki lubią mieć swoje imiona... Popatrz.- powiedziała biorąc na rękę płonącego robaka- To jest Rai. Rai jest Flaringiem. - Ale jak ja mogę nazwać Strachoducha? - Jak tylko będziesz chciała. - Może nazwę cię Ghosty? Śluzak siedział teraz na moim prawym kolanie. Zaczął wlepiać we mnie swoje małe oczka. Delikatnie przekrzywił główkę. - Podoba ci się to imię?- zapytałam niepewnie. Maluch przez chwile jeszcze tak stał, później poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął skakać z radości. Nie umiejąc poukładać sobie w głowie zachowania robaka, popatrzyłam zdziwiona na Narumi. - Chyba spodobało mu się to imię- powiedziała wampirka, chichocząc. Zaczęłam przyglądać się Narumi. Chciałam się dowiedzieć co ją tak martwi, ale "coś" usłyszałam. Ktoś tu był... Czułam to. Rozdział 8 Wkrótce ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach